Kisses Aren't Accidents: Part 1
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: "Kisses are never accidents." Because each kiss is sincere. A true definition of love. Even if it wasn't what they were trying to do. Drabbles on accidental kisses made by our clumsy Poke-couples. Contestshipping, Soulsilvershipping, Livecastershipping, Leaf and Gary shipping, Dualrivalshipping, Clingyshipping, Pokeshipping, and Ikarishipping.


**Hi! You've all been super awesome, so I decided to write a few short moments of my favorite Poke-couples doing…..y'know**

**'Chu' basically means kiss in Japanese. Better than making a kissing sound.**

**_Contestshipping_**

"S-sorry."

"I-it's fine."

"…."

"….."

"What?"

"…."

"Drew...please say something."

"…."

"I-I'm sorry. It was an accident! I didn't mean to, I just-"

"I should've known you'd be clumsy enough to take my first kiss May."

"I-It was an accident! I swear it was! I was just being-"

"Clumsy?"

"…Yeah. This time I was."

"…."

"Drew? Why are you-?"

"…."

"Drew, you're really close now."

"….."

"Drew? Please. If I did something wrong I'm-"

"…May. Kisses are never accidents."

"Wha-?"

_Chu_

**_SoulsilverShipping_**

"Lyra."

"No."

"Lyra please."

"No! Stop following me!"

"Lyra I just want to-"

"Silver, first you shove me, then you strip me, now this!"

"Look Lyra I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean! You always 'Didn't mean'! This is too much Silver!"

"Damn it Lyra listen to-"

"No! You listen to me Silver! I-I-"

"Lyra?"

"That was my first…so…so.."

"So?"

"…."

"Lyra?"

_Chu_

"W-wha-?"

"Now we're even Silver."

**_Post Contestshipping kiss_**

"….Hello?"

"Hi May! What's-"

"I just kissed Drew twice! What am I going to do! I mean the first time was an accident but the second time he did it and I-I….I can't believe I kissed Drew. I can't believe I kissed him…. twice."

"Up?"

"What do I do?"

"Um…"

"Please! What do I do? What do I do? What do I-?"

"I don't think wild girl here is who you should be asking on love advice."

"…Sapphire, did you put me on speaker?"

"No May, I just-"

"Yes May she did. Wild girl here doesn't know how to work electronics apparently."

"Go away Ruby!"

"Why? I just want to help May here before you tell her to do something barbaric like-"

"Ruby go away! Why don't you back to your design-Aah!"

_CRASH_

"Sapphire you okay?"

"…"

"Sapphire? Great, the line died."

_Bzzzzt_

"What the? Why did she send me a-?"

_To: May_

_From: Sapphire_

_I just kissed Ruby_

"Oh."

**And boom goes the dynamite. Hoped you liked this weird kissing drabble thing. If some of the characters seemed to OOC, I am really sorry. I don't see Drew being sarcastic after a first kiss. At least, not immediately after a first kiss.**

**Review! And I'm so sorry if some of these were bad or anything. I kind of just threw Ruby and Sapphire in there because May and Brendan wouldn't gotten me bad rep. Leave a comment if you want more of these drabble characters ONESHOTS. Leave me a suggestion even.**

**Can't help it. Here's another May and Drew! A reward to those who read this all!**

"May?"

"Oh. H-hi Drew."

"May listen-"

"I-it's a nice day huh? Beautiful for the next Contest right?

"May-"

"Say how many Ribbons do you have? Probably more than me right? After all you are-"

"May. Please listen to me."

"…."

"May about yesterday,"

"Kisses aren't accidents."

"Yeah. They aren't."

"So that means yesterday-?"

"Wasn't an accident May."

"…."

"I really have to spell it out to you, huh Clumsy?"

"…Spell what?"

"I…."

"Hm?"

"….love…"

"Drew? Do I have something on my face? You're leaning in pretty close."

"…you."

"Oh."

"…."

"…."

"Well aren't you going to say it too May?"

"Huh?"

"After all, you did kiss me first."

"S-Shut up Grasshead!"

"Or do you want more proof?"

"Proof?"

_Chu_

**_(One more)_**

"S-Silver?"

"I never got to say it."

"Silver, why are you-?"

"I wanted to do it."

"What are you-?"

"And you just took it as some freaking accident!"

"Silver-"

"This time Lyra you listen! I kissed you because I wanted to. Got it?"

"…"

"I'm not that pathetic that I'd really kiss you by accident."

"…"

"It wasn't an accident okay? Lyra, I….I…love you."

"Silv-"

_Chu_

"And that wasn't an accident either. Got it?"

**Review and read the other parts! Originally this was all going to be together, but I had to break it up. Sorry**


End file.
